1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a cable drive system and a sliding window assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art. One type of window assembly includes a first panel and a second panel each fixed to the vehicle. The first and second panels are spaced from each other to define an opening therebetween. A sliding panel is disposed between the first and second panels and is movable relative to the first and second panels between an open position and a closed position to selectively cover the opening. A first, second, and third heating grid can be coupled to the first, second, and sliding panels, respectively for defrosting or defogging the respective panels. As such, electrical wiring or electrical components are necessary to energize the heating grids. For example, contact switches have been utilized between the sliding panel and the first and second panels, but present durability concerns. As another example, contact connectors have been utilized on the sliding panel, but present noise concerns.
The sliding panel can be opened and closed either manually or automatically. When the sliding panel moves automatically, typically, a motor is utilized to move the sliding panel between the open and closed positions. More specifically, a first cable and a second cable are each coupled to the motor and the sliding panel for moving the sliding panel between the open and closed positions in response to the motor. However, the motor and the first and second cables are separate or independent from the electrical wiring to energize the heating grids of the panels and in particular, separate and independent from the third heating grid of the sliding panel. As such, vehicles have to be designed to accommodate both the motor and the cables to automatically open and close the sliding panel, as well as separate electrical wiring to defrost, in particular, the sliding panel, which is challenging due to limited packaging space within vehicles.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a sliding window assembly and a cable drive system.